Ayame Sato
Ayame Sato D. O. B: '12th January, 1989 '''Gender: '''Female '''Marital Status: '''Single '''Last Known Location: 'New York City, NY 'Occupation: '''Professional Kunoichi '''Power (If DNA Alternate): '''None. Personality Presenting herself as calm and collected at all times, Ayame's focused, dutiful approach to life can at times make her difficult to approach by others. She is cautious and slow to anger, keeping her feelings very much to herself without ever letting them become a threat to her safety, or others. Thinking over every action carefully, she is tremendously disciplined, and is not known to act impulsively. Carrying herself with an elegance and serenity that is rarely seen in such a stressful and noisy world, Ayame's approach to life can at times lead those around her to mistake her for being cold, or emotionless. In truth, Ayame is more than capable of feeling emotion, just like any person. What differentiates her from the common individual is her ability to keep such emotions from noticeably affecting her decision making. Although she carries a fiery desire for vengeance in her heart, she keeps this fierce conviction locked away within, believing that it is better to save such anger for when the time is right, than to allow it to dominate her every action. Given her propensity for self-reflection and the discipline that she holds true to, she is reluctant to discuss her business and feelings with others, further adding to the misleading concept that she is cold of heart. A stranger in a strange place, Ayame finds herself at odds with the city of New York, and the people within it. The noise, pollution, and the stressful way of life is somewhat bewildering to her, and as such, she is reluctant to embrace it in any way. Viewing her current locale as nothing more than a temporary home whilst she conducts her business within the United States, she does not have any sort of inherent interest to go out and see the sights, or to make new friends. Although her English is good enough to pass for fluent, she herself does not think of her linguistic skills as being acceptable, and prefers to thus say as little as possible. Ayame has long since come to terms with the evils of the world, and is able to accept them as they are. She recognises that there are terrible people in the world who are capable of doing horrible things, and finds nothing to fear in such people. Her willpower and self belief is just as strong as the Japanese steel she wields in combat, and she has little time for American sensibilities of right and wrong. Ayame instead has her own rigid code of honour, which she adheres to without stray. Whilst some might say that it is wrong to take a life, Ayame feels differently. The penalty of death is a justice that must be delivered upon those who have earned it. Being almost stubbornly independent and self-reliant, Ayame is not a quick one to befriend others. However, in the event that she does find herself with someone she could call an ally, she is fiercely loyal, and protective. To betray a friend or break a vow is a concept utterly incomprehensible to her, and she takes a dim view of such things when they are carried out by others. She believes that the love and protection of ones family is the most important thing in a person's life, and is completely dedicated to her own adoptive family. To remind herself of the people she loves back in her homeland, she keeps with her a simple cloth bracelet, made for her by her adoptive sister, Ayumi. History 'Family Relations: *Hitoshi Sato - adoptive father, deceased. *Yuki Sato - adoptive mother. *Ayumi Sato - adoptive sister. *Haruno Ono / Rei Suzuki - birth sister, rock star. *Kage Ono - birth father, deceased. *Rei Ono - birth mother, deceased. 'Other Significant People:' *Gemini -'' student, friend.'' *Sephy Jordan - acquaintance. 'Story So Far:' The girl who would later become Ayame was born on the 12th of January, 1989, in Tokyo Metropolitan Hospital. She was named Nami, after her grandmother, and was born as healthy and strong as the doctors could have hoped for. Her biological mother was Rei Ono, a hard working secretary for a large scale motor vehicle corporation. The father, Kage Ono, was a different matter altogether. Handsome, charming, and rugged, Rei never really knew what Kage did for a living. She knew that he loved her with all his heart, and as far as she was concerned, that was enough. Although the man kept many secrets about his profession from his wife, she never once asked any questions, and was simply content to raise their newly born daughter. Nami was blessed with five long, happy years with her parents, who doted on their young daughter and gave her as much love and affection as she could have wanted. On the 21st of February, 1994, Nami's life changed forever. Although she can remember very little of that day now, or any of the happy days that had come before it, she will always remember the rain that soaked her hair and skin. It was a stormy day, not entirely uncommon given Tokyo's climate, and a sudden, heavy downpouring of rain had interrupted Nami and her mother when they had been in the local play park. Umbrella in hand to keep her young daughter safe from the elements, Rei escorted Nami back home to their apartment in the hopes of getting out of the rain. The traumatic scenes that they found there were enough to put Nami into a state of shock, blanking out much of her memories for many years to come. As it had turned out, Kage Ono was a Yakuza hitman, one of the best in the business. He'd been called upon to do a job, a simple task according to his boss. The full details of the job, which involved killing a child, hadn't been disclosed to him until the very last minute. Unable to live with killing a child, thinking of his own daughter, Kage refused to carry out the hit. The Yakuza, known for their brutality when they feel that they have been wronged or double crossed, struck Kage's name from their service books, and ordered his death, and the deaths of any of those associated with him. They believed that such swift action would prevent any further disloyalty, and would serve as a warning to others in the future. When the Yakuza arrived at Kage's apartment, he did his best to fight back, to protect his family, but in the end found himself outnumbered. He was not killed at first, not until his wife arrived home. The sadistic crime boss behind the killing cut the innocent wife's throat right before her husbands eyes, allowing her to bleed out before finally putting Kage out of his misery. Had Rei not hidden her daughter in a utility cupboard opposite the apartment, it is almost a certainty that Nami too would have been killed along with her parents. Perhaps the most bitter fact of all is that at the time of her death, Rei was pregnant. Nami never knew that the doctors who arrived later managed to save the baby. Nami, who had been watching everything that had happened through a creak in the closet doorway, was left mute and traumatised by what she'd seen. After the Yakuza thugs had left, she left the closet and entered her apartment. For several minutes, she shook her parents, begging them to wake up. Only five years old, Nami had no knowledge of death, or suffering, but she already knew deep in her heart that things had been taken from her that day that could never truly be restored. Sobbing over her mother's dead body, Nami felt a warm hand on her shoulder, and turned to find herself facing the serious, but not unkind, face of Hitoshi Sato. He, too, had witnessed the death of Nami's parents, having been a one-time acquaintance of Kage who had come to pay him a visit, only to find the bloody scene within. So traumatised was Nami by what she had seen, she could only remember her name and age, everything else seemed to be a blur. Looking down at Nami with pity in his eyes, Hitoshi knew that he was bound by honour to help the poor girl. At the time, he and his wife Yuki had been struggling to conceive a child of their own, and Hitoshi very much wanted to be a father. He knew, also, that he was in need of a successor. Promising Nami that she would one day have the strength to avenge the deaths of her mother and father, he took the young girl's hand, and led her away from the apartment moments before the police and paramedics arrived. Spirited away from the dense metropolis of Tokyo, the journey to the Kawamachi Village seemed to take days. Located far up north on the Japanese island, hidden at the far end of a dense bamboo forest, right on the edge of a vast and great mountain, the village was a quiet place of reflection and tranquility. Not appearing on tourist guide maps, Kawamachi Village was one of the very last true homes of the shinobi. In the days of Feudal Japan, the Kawamachi Clan were famed for both their skills, and their elusiveness. In modern times, the art of ninjutsu had almost entirely died out, but in the deeply spiritual and hidden home of the Kawamachi, it was still very much alive. Hitoshi, trained in the art by the village elders and entrusted as the leader of what was left of the clan, knew that his secrets had to be passed on to another. He knew that a true ninja could not simply be trained, but had to be born. In Nami, he had witnessed first hand the bloody birth of her shinobi aptitude, and decided he owed it to Kage to train the girl to one day avenge his death. Adopted by Hitoshi and his wife, Nami began her training at six years old. She demonstrated great natural talent from the very beginning, and proved herself to be a dutiful and studious learner, taking in everything she was taught when perhaps another child might have been tempted to just watch television all day long. The bamboo forest became a second home to Nami during this time, as she learned each of the several aspects of ninjutsu. She learned to be as swift and light as a breeze, and as deadly as a storm. On her fourteenth birthday, Nami was officially accepted by Hitoshi as his apprentice and thus became a true kunoichi. As was customary within the clan's history, she left behind her old name, and was reborn as Ayame. The years passed by, and Ayame was able to hone her talents until they were at the peak of her powers. As time went by, Hitoshi would cryptically hint towards the girl being 'almost ready', without ever giving any real indication of what she was ready for. Having forgotten much about her childhood and parents, Ayame could only distantly remember the day that Hitoshi had rescued her from the apartment where she had lived with her mother and father. As far as she was concerned, Yuki and Hitoshi were here parents now, and her younger sister Ayumi meant the world to her. Not longer after her 20th birthday, Hitoshi fell grievously ill, and it was then that he called upon Ayame, to finally tell her the truth about herself. Recounting the story of her early childhood to her, and what had happened to her parents, Hitoshi told her that for years, he had trained her so that she might one day take revenge upon those who had taken away her parents, and her innocence. The old man admitted that she had been ready a long time before this day, but that he cared about her too much to tell her the truth and send her away. Knowing that he was soon to die, however, he realised that he had to be honest with her at last. Disclosing that the crime boss responsible for her parents death had since moved his operation away from Tokyo, to the United States, Hitoshi gave Ayame his blessing to leave the village, and seek justice upon those who had wronged her. He died soon after, safe in the knowledge that he had lived an honest life. Bidding a tearful farewell to her mother and sister, Ayame entrusted the safety of the village in the more than capable hands of Kazuo, Hitoshi's only other apprentice. Leaving the village with only one purpose in mind, Ayame took her lifesavings and used them to put her on the first plane to New York City, the first place that Hitoshi had told her to look. Arriving in a noisy and distant land, an old friend of her adoptive father has set her up for the moment in a secluded penthouse in downtown New York, as well as providing her with enough equipment and money to get started. Although she finds herself far away from the place of her birth, Ayame has the confidence and the skills to survive on her own, and is intent on accomplishing her own personal mission before she returns to her village. Gadgets, Equipment, Vehicles As a modern day ninja, there are a number of gadgets and vehicles that Ayame has taken advantage of in order to make her life significantly easier. Her inventory will be taken stock of in this section. 'Utility & Equipment:' *Blackberry Bold 9900 SmartPhone *NVG-M Nightvision Goggle *Laptop *Modern Kaginawa Automated Grappling Hook *Ballistic shōzoku *Tenugui *Lock-picking set *Gas mask *Variety of balaclavas *Military model utility belt 'Lethal:' *Wrist-concealed hidden blade *Hypodermic Needles *Garotte 'Non-Lethal:' *High Voltage Taser *Pepper Spray *Tear Gas Grenades *A variety of psychochemical injectors for use in interrogation. *Stun Grenades *Smoke Grenades *Bean Bag Ammunition *Caltrops 'Vehicles:' *Yamaha YZF-R6 WGP 50th Anniversary Motorcycle *Aston Martin DB9 Coupe 'Weaponry' Where would a ninja be without the tools of their trade? Between blades that stab and guns that go boom, Ayame has amassed a substantial arsenal that she can put to good use at a moments notice. 'Blades:' *Tantō *Katana *Wakizashi *Tachi *Nodachi *Kaiken *KA-BAR Tactical Combat Knife 'Firearms:' *SIG Sauer P229 Pistol *Beretta M9 Pistol *H&K PSG1 Sniper Rifle *FN SPR Sniper Rifle *Barrett M82 Sniper Rifle *Barrett REC7 Assault Rifle *AR-15 Assault Rifle *Mossberg 500 Shotgun *Remington 870 Tactical Shotgun *H&K MP5 Submachine Gnu 'Poisons:' *Saxitoxin *Ricin *Nightshade *Brown recluse spider venom *Pufferfish toxin *Heroin *Conium *Arsenic *Komodo Dragon Venom *Strychnine *Cyanide 'Explosives:' *C4 Plastic Explosive *Fragmentation Grenade *M15 White Phosphorous Grenade *M32 MGL Grenade Launcher *Nail-bombs *Molotov cocktails *Pipe-bombs *Thermite grenades Martial Arts Having been trained to know as many ways to kill a person as humanly possible since a very young age, Ayame is a versatile martial artist and is well versed in many different styles, although she has only truly mastered a number of them. 'Mastered:' *Ninjutsu *Karate *Judo *Aikido *Kendo 'Expert:' *Krav Maga *Jujutsu 'Skilled:' 'Adept:' 'Little Knowledge:' Miscellaneous *'Languages:' Although unable to speak fluent English when she first arrived in New York City, she has since mastered the language completely. 'Theme Songs:' *Tenchu 2 Introduction by Noriyuki Asakura *Returner by GACKT *IZAYOI by Kyoko Kishikawa *Add'ua by Noriyuki Asakura 'Trackers:' *Ayame's Thread Tracker Category:Original Characters (Civilians)